


Thigh Kissing

by worriedpeach (skeletonflowers)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Thighs, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, thigh kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonflowers/pseuds/worriedpeach
Summary: Phil loves everything about Dan, but he loves kissing his thighs more than anything in the world





	Thigh Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all asked for thigh kissing, so I granted your wishes. 
> 
> I've also started a new project, which is pretty cool! This project allows you to get perks, such as getting chapters or other fics a day earlier than anyone else, getting snippets of my works in progresses, or voting on what fic I work on next! If you want to read more about that project, you can read up about it on my tumblr [here](http://botanistlester.tumblr.com/post/166271680727/my-patreon-account) (:

Phil loved everything about Dan. 

He loved the way he smiled, those dimples caving in on his cheeks, his entire face brightening up as though he was the happiest man alive. Phil had no doubt that, for a while, he _was_ the happiest man alive. He was always grinning whenever Phil was around and then he would look at him with those gorgeous chocolate eyes, ones so soft and filled with fondness that it took Phil’s breath away. 

He loved the way Dan had started to wear his hair curly, showing a confidence that didn’t used to be there. But it was there now, shining in a way that made him look like an entirely different person. He held himself taller, spoke loudly, and his hair was wild and so soft that Phil loved to run his hands through it. 

“Phil, you’re messing up my hair,” Dan would complain when he did this, but he wouldn’t push Phil away and just let him twirl a curl around his fingers. 

Phil kissed his cheek, on that little red patch that he loved so much, and he shook his head. “You can’t use that against me anymore,” he murmured against Dan’s skin, nuzzling his nose against his cheekbone. “Your hair was already messy before I started to play with it.”

That would shut Dan up just like that, and Phil would resume his actions, turning Dan’s head slightly so that he could kiss him _for real_ , his lips slightly chapped, but soft in theory. Maybe his lips were always chapped because Phil just could stop _kissing_ him. 

There were a lot of things Phil loved about Dan. Everywhere from his dimples to his curly hair, his lips to his collarbones and his little tum. In Phil’s eyes, Dan was everything that Phil had ever dreamed of, was everything that Phil had ever wanted, and he was the best partner Phil could have ever asked for. 

But there was one place on Dan’s body that Phil loved more than anything. 

He didn’t know _why_ he loved it so much, but it was just such a wonderful place for Phil to kiss and lick, and he loved the way that Dan’s giggles would fill the room, how he’d squirm and squeal. 

Maybe it was Phil’s kink, he didn’t know, but kissing Dan’s thighs was like a hobby to him. 

Like now, Dan was sitting on the couch reading a book. He was wearing a shirt and his boxers that showed off the milky skin of his thighs, and Phil just couldn’t help himself. He needed to _kiss_ them, needed to show his affection for Dan in possibly the strangest way possible. 

He jumped on the couch and crawled between Dan’s legs. He saw Dan put down his books so that Phil could kiss him without crushing the pages between his body like he’d accidentally done many times before. His lips were soft and Phil was already running his fingers over Dan’s thighs, making Dan giggle. 

“Oh no, not this again,” Dan whined as Phil detached himself from Dan’s lips and slid down his body. He kissed along his neck and jawline, kissed down his clothed chest, his stomach, even his hip bones. Dan was squirming already, knowing what was coming. 

“You can’t pretend you don’t like it,” Phil teased as he pushed up the legs of Dan’s boxers just a little bit to expand the target area. He ran his fingers over the inside of Dan’s thighs, his face only inches away from his skin. 

Dan squirmed as Phil’s breath fanned out across the sensitive area, and he was giggling already, trying to move his legs so that he could dislodge Phil, but Phil wasn’t having it. He pinned his legs down and dove right in, bringing his lips down to Dan’s squishy thighs and kissing him all over. 

He ran his lips over his skin like he was trying to paint his love on a white canvas. He loved showing Dan his love in this way, loved to bite and suck and nibble at the skin. Whenever Dan was having a bad day, Phil couldn’t help himself. He just _had_ to kiss his thighs. 

Because by the end of it, no matter how down Dan was, he was smiling and giggling and telling Phil that he was the worst person in the world, and Phil would just gather him up in his arms and whisper how much he loved Dan’s smile. 

It was an innocent display of affection, one that was intimate but not sexual, like so many people would assume. Phil was just loving on Dan’s body, and that was something that only _he_ could do, so he took full advantage of it. If he was the only one who would be able to kiss Dan’s thighs without shame, then you bet your ass he was going to kiss Dan’s thighs all he wanted. 

He knew that Dan was getting to his breaking point when his giggles started turning hysterical, and his whole body began to shake and quiver. Phil glanced up at him, bit at his skin gently, and wasn’t shocked when he saw that Dan’s whole face was red and there were tears glistening in his eyes. 

He pulled away from Dan’s thighs with a soft smile and sat up, opening his arms up. Dan fell into him with a content sigh, his breath harsh from laughing, and Phil let him try to calm down. He kissed the top of his head, nuzzled his nose into his hair. 

“You’re the worst person in the world,” Dan croaked out, and Phil chuckled. 

“That’s exactly why you’re clinging to me right now,” Phil told him, peppering kisses along Dan’s head and face. His heart ached with how much he loved Dan, always becoming the biggest sap ever when it came to Dan. 

Dan shook his head, but he buried himself deeper into Phil’s arms anyways. “I hate you so much,” he told Phil, but Phil just smiled because there was no venom or meaning behind his words. Dan loved Phil just as much as Phil loved Dan, and they both knew that. 

“I love you too,” Phil told him, meaning every single word. “You and those pretty thighs.”

Dan snorted, and shoved Phil’s chest, shaking his head once more. He glared up at Phil, pouted at him, and Phil smiled back gleefully. “You just love me for my thighs, don’t you?”

Phil let out an audible, overdramatic gasp. “I can’t believe it’s taken you eight years to finally catch on!”

“Oh, fuck off,” Dan whined, pouting, and Phil couldn’t help himself, kissing those pouty lips once again.

“You know that I love every inch of you, Dan,” Phil whispered against his lips. It made Dan smile into the kiss, letting out a happy sigh. 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! let me know what you guys think!


End file.
